THE PLOT THICKENS
by Seamus2468
Summary: When an unexpected foe finds his way back into the Anubis Mystery, not all of the Anubis lot is being truthful, maybe one is helping the enemy, when Jerome is kidnapped what will happen to him, the mystery and the mask. Rubbish at summaries hope you enjoy! I do not own House of Anubis. I wish I did but I don't Please Comment!
1. Chapter 1

~Jerome's POV: I saw Alfie catch up with Amber; I told him I would catch up with them, because I left my phone at school. I made my way through the halls to my locker; I had a strange feeling that someone was watching me. I opened my locker I got my phone then suddenly I felt a cloth cover my mouth, as I slowly closed my eyes into darkness I dropped my phone hoping someone would find it. The last thing I heard was a harsh voice saying

"Hello Jerome, you are coming with me."

~Amber's POV: Alfie ran up to walk with me back to the house; he is so sweet, he told me Jerome would catch up with us, although he never did. We talked about each other and about what we had planned for the weekend, when we arrived outside Anubis House. I said bye to Alfie, as I went to my room. Nina was sitting there going over the last task; her and Fabian are so alike. She greeted me and went back to work, I sat there for 30 minutes doing my homework then finally went down to ask Alfie if he wanted to watch TV. I knocked on his door when he opened it, I realised that Jerome wasn't in there (had he still not come back), I dismissed this thought and Alfie and I watched the Simpsons, soon Patricia joined us with Eddie. When it came to dinner, Jerome was still not there I was getting worried now.

~Alfie's POV: Jerome said he would catch up with us I haven't seen him since, as soon as dinner finished I called a Sibuna meeting. (After dinner in Alfie and Jerome's room)

"Okay I called this Sibuna meeting because no one has seen Jerome since school" Alfie stated

"Maybe it's just a prank or maybe he was caught up with something" Nina said.

Just then all our phones beeped, we all got a message from RZ...


	2. Chapter 2

~Patricia's POV: RZ? Rufus Zeno!

"That's not possible Rufus is DEAD!" I screamed.

"He must have faked it" Fabian said telling Patricia to be quiet.

Nina was just sitting there with a look of horror on her face, while Amber had a look of confusion.

"You don't think Rufus could have taken him?" Amber said with a scared look on her face.

"Let's cross that path when it happens, besides Jerome is most likely doing something with Poppy" Fabian reassured them.

"Okay so what did he want" Nina said. Meet me in History classroom tomorrow 7:30am. OR ELSE!

"Do you think we should go" Fabian asked.

"Well if we don't there may be worst circumstances" Alfie spoke for the first time.

"Alfie's right, but we have to be prepared, let's get some sleep and meet again in the morning." Nina told the rest.

"Good idea, I need my beauty sleep, don't worry boo I'm sure Jerome will call soon." Amber told Alfie as she left with Nina and Fabian.

I stayed behind for a moment to comfort Alfie, who obviously was anxious.

"It'll be okay we're prepared we'll make sure Rufus doesn't hurt any of us" I said.

When Alfie didn't reply I turned to leave when I heard a faint whisper.

"Thanks Trix"

I went to my room, to see Joy and Mara asleep, I was careful not to wake them, I slipped into my bed, telling myself everything was going to be okay.

~Jerome's POV: I woke up, my head pounding as I came accustomed to the light, I went to reach my hand onto my head but found them tied behind my back. Suddenly memories flowed back into my head as I asked myself questions: Where was I? How did I get here? How am I going to get out of this? I heard a car rumble outside and heard the lock come off the door. Then someone I was least expecting to see Rufus. He was dead, how could he be standing right in front of me?

"Oh, hello Jerome" Rufus said with a grin on his face. "I'm glad to see you're awake."

"Where am I you creep?" I shouted at him.

"Now, now Jerome no need to use that tone" Rufus said with a tone that he was clearly enjoying himself.

"You let me go now, or my friends will find me."

"Are you sure of that Jerome, oh by the way thanks for the contacts on your phone they've been very handy."

"LET ME GO!" I screamed as I kicked him in the shin.

"You little BRAT!" He said raising his hand and hitting me around the face hard you'll pay for that"

Rufus quickly grabbed a piece of cloth and tied it around my mouth. He pulled me up from the floor and whispered in my ear, "time to bargain with your little friends" he punched me hard in the stomach, dragged me behind him and threw me into the back of his van.

~Nina's POV: I woke up the next morning the memories of last night flodding back into my brain, Rufus was alive and Jerome was missing, there had to be something more to that connection but I didn't worry the others about it. I got changed it was now 7:00am, I went downstairs into the living room and saw the rest of Sibuna already in there. Alfie looked pale and Patricia looked like she hadn't had any sleep all night.

"Are you guys ready" I asked them. They all nodded their expressions solemn.

"Ready for what?" Joy said as her and Mara came in.

"Oh, nothing" Amber quickly said "We just decided to go into school early and Nina asked if we were ready" "yea" everyone agreed.

"Okay" Joy said, clearly not convinced.

"On that note I think we should uh go" Fabian added quickly.

We rushed out the door, speed walking to the school it was 7:20am now.

"That was close!" Alfie said with a sigh of relief

"Yea it was" I said

~Eddie's POV: I met Joy and Mara downstairs they seemed a bit confused, I asked them what's up and Joy replied "The Scooby gang is up to something again, me and Mara are gonna check it out, wanna come" "sure" I replied, I grabbed my bag and we were off. We saw them going into school and swiftly followed them.

~Fabian's POV: We went straight to the History classroom and lined up at the back, we weren't talking all too worried and confused of our meeting with Rufus, suddenly the door creaked open we all looked around. It was Eddie, Joy and Mara! They closed the door behind them.

"So what are you up to" Mara asked

"Nothing" I lied

"Fabes I know you to well to know that you're lying" Joy replied.

We were all bickering when we heard a cold voice from behind us.

"Hello children!"


	3. Chapter 3

~Mara's POV: We were all arguing then suddenly are heads turned to see a man everyone except from me and Eddie looked scared out of their wits.

~Patricia's POV: There Rufus was just standing at the door "Why hello everybody I hope you are all well" he said with a snicker.

"Just get to the point Rufus, what do you want!" I shouted

"Now, now all in good time, and who are these" He said pointing to Eddie and Mara.

"Just our friends" Fabian said.

"Well, I want something from you...("of course" I heard alfie say) I want you to get me the mask of Anubis" Rufus enquired.

"And why would we want to do that!" Nina piped up.

"Well if you don't you won't be seeing your friend Jerome anytime soon will you" Rufus said with a grin on his face. That's when he pulled Jerome in.

~Alfie's POV: Jerome stood right by Rufus, fear was clear in his eyes. He was gagged and had a big bruise on his face, his hands were tied behind his back and Rufus was gripping him tightly. He looked shattered and was covered in sweat.

Finally I screamed at Rufus, that made everyone jump "LET HIM GO!"

"And why would I do that, he's a valuable pawn" Jerome's eyes widened as he was watching the conversation.

"Who is this creep" Eddie yelled.

Nobody cared to answer him, so Rufus continued.

"Now you will get me the mask or Jerome will pay for your mistakes, and trust me I will know if your slacking or not concentrating, because I have spies everywhere, and who knows maybe it's the one you think is closest to you." At this point we all looked at each other.

"Now you have 1 month to get what I want and do not delay, I will keep you updated, and I will see how you are going every now and then, oh and by the way you will tell no one about this or I will kill Jerome! Goodbye"

~Fabian's POV: We saw Rufus turn around and leave the room, hearing Jerome behind his gag, struggling against Rufus' grip, Mara ran forward and shouted at them but we held her back, Alfie was so still he looked like a statue, Patricia was silently crying, she knew what it was like to be kidnapped by Rufus, Joy was comforting her, Nina was trying to calm Mara down and Eddie was just looking confused at what was happening.

"Who the bloody hell was that!" Eddie shouted.

"His name is Rufus Zeno, he's a crackpot." I informed him.

"We've got to get Jerome back, we can't just leave him" Alfie cried out.

"We know Alfie, but the thing is it's either me, you, Fabian, Amber and Patricia or Jerome, we have to give the mask to Senkhara, I'm sorry, we will find a way to get him back I swear." Nina told Alfie.

~Jerome's POV: I can't belive they just stood there watching me being taken by Rufus, what did I expect after all no one cares about me, no one not even my family. The car stopped outside a building, Rufus grabbed me by the collar and dragged me out of the car pushing me hard against a wall. I felt dizzy and blood was dripping down my head, I slumped to the floor, now the blood was covering most of my face, I heard Rufus get his phone out and snapped a picture, I knew he was going to threaten my housemates with it.

"See you tommorrow Jerome, maybe" Rufus said as he locked the door with several locks.

I slowly closed my eyes and let the darkness take over.

~Amber's POV: I was comforting Alfie it was after 1st lesson and we got a whole essay to write in French, that was the least of our problems. All of Anubis House was in the common room, we had told Mara and Eddie what's been happening whether that was a good idea or not, I don't know. Suddenly we all got a text, we were all reluctant to look at it, as soon as we did we all instanly regretted it. It was a picture of Jerome on the floor his dirty blond hair and his face were covered with blood, his body looked limp, the text with it didn't help it said I'm only getting started You've been warned!

My face paled as did Mara's. Finally Patricia spoke up "He looks so helpless, it's not fair, we have to help him Nina, Rufus, is going to kill him!"

"He doesn't *sniff* deserve this *sniff*" Mara said between sobs. " He's been through a hard "sniff" time, finding out his "sniff* dad's in jail, knowing *sniff* his parents left him at *sniff* Anubis House to rot" Now Mara was in tears.

"Guys the main thing is to find the mask, when we get it we'll decide what to do with it!" "Who's with me, Sibuna" Nina told us.

"Sibuna" me, Alfie, Patricia, Fabian and Joy said.

"Okay let's go down to the library and check out the tasks."


	4. Chapter 4

~Patricia's POV:  
We went down to the tunnels every night looking for clues to complete the tasks, we got past another one yesterday, so we are improving. We've had no threatening texts from Rufus, so that's a good thing. It's just it seems only me Mara and Alfie are upset about Jerome. Yes everyone's worried about him but they seem to care more about themselves. It may be that I know what it feels like to be kidnapped by that monster, but it seems like something else. Mara keeps going on as if he's dead but I know he's not, he may be a slimeball, but he's one of my closest friends, we can tell eachother stuff. WAIT am I actually complementing Jerome wow this is weird I can picture his warmth and his blue eyes staring at me...  
~Joy's POV:  
"Patricia, Patricia SNAP OUT OF IT." I said  
"Wwhat?" She looked confused  
"You were sort of daydreaming, is anything wrong?"  
"No, I'm just worried about everything" She replied  
"We all are" I said "Come on there waiting for us downstairs"  
Everyone was sitting at the table, Trudy kept asking where Jerome had gone, for his safety we told her he'd gone to stay with his uncle, we told Poppy he'd gone with a PI to help their dad. It has been so quiet without Jerome, no one has laughed since he was taken, no one has even attempted to crack a joke. It's the same everyday wake up at 6:00am go down to the tunnels be back at breakfast by 7:30am school until 3:30pm go home do homework straight down to the tunnels have dinner go to bed, wake up at 11:00pm go down to the tunnels come back at 12:00am go to sleep, and it starts all over again.  
~Jerome's POV: I woke up the next day, my face covered in blood, I didn't get a visit from Rufus for 2 days, all I did was think, think about my life, I loved Mara, but somehow I'm not sure if she's truely over Mick, I love Amber like a sister, a very annoying sister but a sister, Patricia that's the problem I don't know what I feel for her, she's the one I can relate to most, but I think she has a thing for Eddie. The following day Rufus came, he didn't stop long, just came in with a bottle of water, took off my gag, forced the water down my throat then put the piece of cloth around my mouth again. All I hope is that they don't do anything wrong I know what Rufus can do and I don't want to be on the other end of it. I'm starving I haven't eaten anything for 4 days, all I can do is wonder, I just hope Rufus won't take those who mean most to me AKA Mara, Alfie, Patricia and Poppy. The day's nearly come to an end I can feel myself slowly drifting into slumber.  
~Alfie's POV: I hate waking up and seeing Jerome's bed empty, it makes me feel so alone, I just can't help wonder if it's my fault he was kidnapped, maybe if I had refused to go ahead he would be fine, if only that happened, I'm worried sick about Jerome, and it's about time I did something about it.  
(The Next Morning)  
"Sibuna meeting" I whispered at the breakfast table "My room, NOW!"  
"What's this about Alfie?" Fabian questioned  
"We need to break Jerome out" I replied  
"We know that Alfie, we're trying but we don't know where he is!" Nina said  
"Well we'll have to find him then, won't we, today, anyone else in?" I interupted  
"I am" I heard Mara say "Me too" said Patricia  
"Alfie don't" Amber said  
"I have to he's my best friend" I pleaded  
"You have to be careful" she told me  
"Aren't I always."  
~Third Person POV:  
As Alfie, Patricia and Mara made their way out of the room, someone in the house texted Rufus the details of their plan.


	5. Chapter 5

~Mara's POV: Me, Alfie and Patricia, went searching for Jerome in the places he'd most likely be, well we checked in the clearing and in the barn Patricia was kidnapped in, but he wasn't there. We were going to call it a day when, we found a red little barn, we decided to check it out, we peared through the window, and saw Jerome sitting on the floor. Patricia yelped in excitment as we kicked the door.  
~Jerome's POV: Rufus came quickly back to where I was, which confused me, he usually doesn't come during the day, anyway as soon as he came, he went right up to my face and whispered. "Your little friends are coming for a visit, let's give them a surprise, shal we?"  
Rufus went into the other room and we waited, 10 minutes later, I heard someone kicking the door down.  
~Alfie's POV: We did it we found Jerome, all we had to do was get him out, we were kicking at the door for at least 5 minutes when it finally collapsed we went straight over to Jerome, who for some reason had fear still in his eyes, we took off his gag and all he said was "Rufus" as if on cue Rufus said "I'm behind you"  
Me, Mara and Patricia all turned around. "It seems as your slacking a bit to help Jerome, how funny it is that this does the exact opposite of your intensions." Rufus told us.  
"Just let him go" Mara said while crying  
"No, now you are going to go and you are not going to come looking for Jerome again, or the consequences may be severe."  
We saw him drag Jerome up and attatch his gag. How could this of happened it was like he knew we were coming...  
~Patricia's POV: "I can't believe this happened" I said as we walked back to school  
"I know how did he know we were coming" Alfie interjected  
"He's still got Jerome" Mara quietly squeaked  
It was just something about seeing him alive that put some fire in my heart, I miss calling him slimeball, and him calling me Trixie it just doesn't feel right not to have him by me. Okay this is officially weird am I starting to like JEROME CLARKE?


	6. Chapter 6

~Jerome's POV: As soon as they left Rufus pushed me into the back off is van, we were driving around for at least an hour until we stopped off at a little house by a river. He took me inside and put me in a little room inside, now with double the doors to get out, it seemed impossible I would be able to get out of this. Rufus was now giving me payback of my friends coming to get me. He was kicking my side hard and my hand was hurting badly, where Rufus was holding it dragging me in. I didn't care though I knew Alfie and Patricia would get me out of it, I took a deep breath as Rufus kicked me the hardest time, he took out his phone took a picture and sent it,left the phone on the side in the other room and left the house and drove of to hell knows where, I was groaning on the floor.  
~Nina's POV: Alfie, Patricia and Mara had been gone for 2 periods, I was getting worried, I hope they found Jerome, I mean it's not like I don't care, it's just with Senkhara there is 5 lives at risk, with Rufus there is only 1. I mean I want Jerome to be safe but at the moment there are more important things, Amber (who was sitting next to me) and myself suddenly got a text I hoped it would be from Alfie but it wasn't it was from Rufus. It was another picture of Jerome now up against the wall, his hair and face covered in dry blood, he looked worn out and in pain and his wrist was bent at a weird angle. It said "Don't try anything like this again, or else he'll pay" I sighed as Eddie, Fabian and Joy came in.  
"Got the message then" Joy asked seeing the look on my face.  
"Yep" I sighed  
"Looks like they didn't get Jerome" Eddie said  
"You think" Fabian agreed  
Right then Patricia, Alfie and Mara walked in.  
"We didn't get him" Patricia said  
"We know we saw the picture"  
"Looks like he hasn't ate anything for ages" Amber stated  
"I know and he's more pale then usual, if that's even possible" Mara added  
"We need to help him Nina, we need to find the mask" Patricia cried  
Just then a muscular blonde walked in  
"Hey babes, I came back for a visit..."


	7. Chapter 7

~Mara's POV: "Mick?" I screamed I ran over to him and hugged him soon, everyone followed in my footsteps. After a lot of "What are you doing here's?" and "Good to see you's"  
Mick started to tell us why he was here.  
"Well my dad flew over here for business so I decided to come over with him, we cleared it up with Victor so I am staying here for the next 3 weeks, isn't that great!" Mick explained.  
We were all a bit startled by this news, it took a late reaction for us to appreciate what we have been told. Apparently Mick was going to be staying with Fabian and Eddie was going to move to Alfie's room.  
(At dinner)  
Fabian's POV: I can't believe Mick's back we're going to share rooms again. Everything was fine until he asked where Jerome was ...  
"At his uncles"  
"With Poppy"  
"I dunno"  
"Gone away for a month"  
We all spitted out different reasons, Mick looked at as confused "Okayyyyy"  
"So Mick how's Australia" Patricia asked trying to get off the subject.  
"Oh, yea it's awesome, you know the sun, the sea, the waves it's cool" Mick answered  
All of a sudden we got another text, this broke Mick.  
"Okay, what's going on you are all acting completely weird, you all got a text at the exact same time, and where the actual heck is Jerome!" Mick shouted  
"Mick, be quiet we'll tell you just be quiet" Nina squealed  
It took us about 2 hours to explain everything, after we finished Mick was just staring at us,  
"So this crazy dude um Rufus has kidnapped Jerome and you have to get this mask thingy to get him back" Mick summed up.  
"Pretty much" Nina agreed  
"Well, why so secretive"  
"It's complicated"  
~Mick's POV: I can't believe Jerome's been kidnapped, I mean I'm probably the least interested in Jerome's life but it's just odd. Well now I know everything I can use it to help me get back with Mara, she's worried about Jerome and that's my ticket back in.


	8. Chapter 8

~Third Person POV: Someone texted Mick saying "Meet me outside at 12 don't bring anyone, don't tell anyone, I just want 2 talk" it was from a blocked number.  
"So who texted Mick" Mara asked.  
"Uhh just some buddies from Australia"  
~Amber's POV: We told Mick everything it was now dinner time, we were all eaten silently, and then Mick's phone went off, Mara asked who it was, so we didn't say anything else about it. We went down to the tunnels as usual we were getting good at the mysteries now, we were so close to passing the next one I think we will be able to do it before the night's out. I'm really worried about Alfie, he seems so alone without Jerome, and I just hope we can get him back soon.  
~Alfie's POV: We completed the task, we are one step closer from freeing Jerome, and we had a quick look around but decided to go back as it was already 9:30pm we would look at it in the morning. I agreed but reluctantly, I just want to get my best friend back. I and Eddie went back to our room, it doesn't feel right seeing him in Jerome's bed. It doesn't feel right telling Mick everything either he doesn't seem that trustworthy; I took those feelings until I fell asleep. I woke up later on in the night around 12:00am I heard something from Fabian and Mick's room, I just thought it was Mick going for his midnight snack, so went back off to sleep; it couldn't be anything important, could it?  
~Patricia's POV: I heard someone moving around my room around 11:30 I woke up and saw someone going out of the room; it must have been a dream or something.  
~Mick's POV: I waited outside for the mystery person finally they appeared  
"It was you who sent the message, but why did you want to meet me?"  
... "Well I hate the Sibuna gang Jerome especially, and I for one don't want to see him back here, I am in contact with Rufus Zeno, and I want you to help me against them, are you in?  
"I..."


	9. Chapter 9

~Mick's POV: I...yes I'll help you.  
... "Good, now I think we should go back to bed, if you hear anything text Rufus immediately, got it."  
"Yea" I mumbled.  
"See you tomorrow."  
"Yea see you tomorrow Joy"  
"Wait Joy, why do you hate Jerome and Sibuna so much?"  
"Because I was cut out, and ignored by the scooby gang, Patricia was there for me most of the time, but then she didn't stop going on about Jerome, soon she kept hanging around with him, he ruined my friendship and I want revenge." Joy said a little too harshly.  
~Mara's POV: Another day without Jerome, I went down to breakfast and found Mick there, which was strange as he wasn't really the early morning type. "How are you doing" I asked  
"Fine" he replied.  
"Mick, I just wanted to say I'm glad you're back and I'm glad you know about what's going on here and I'm glad you're helping us find Jerome." I quickly said.  
"Yea" He said quietly  
Just then Amber and Alfie walked in, they sat down at the table and we all ate breakfast in silence. That day went so quickly before you know it we were in last lesson.  
~Eddie's POV: I know I'm knew here but when I heard Jerry got kidnapped, I was a bit shocked, it's been about a week since he was kidnapped, it is so quiet no one playing pranks or anything. I moved into Alfie and Jerome's room, when Captain Australia came back, I know Alfie doesn't like seeing me in Jerome's bed but there's nothing I can do about it. As I walked into breakfast Nina said "Oh good Eddie, you're up we are just having a Sibuna meeting." I sat down at the table and joined into the discussion.  
"Well our main priority is finding the mask, isn't it?" Fabian started  
"Yes definitely" Nina agreed.  
I found there was something missing about this plan and then I finally spoke up. "Well, we also have to figure out who the spy or spies are, I mean it's not like Rufus knew we were coming to get Jerome without any help."  
Everyone looked at me, and slowly but surely they agreed. The problem is that it is almost definite there is a spy among us but the problem is who it was, none of us had any idea.  
~Jerome's POV: I hadn't had a call from Rufus for a day, I spent my time tugging at the ropes that kept my hands tied, and finally I was able to slide my hands through. They were both very stiff and sore. My right wrist was bent weirdly and I think it is broken. I stood up and took my gag off my mouth, making sure Rufus was nowhere to be seen I started picking the lock with a bobby pin I found on the floor, I learnt this trick from the Americans. The thing that confused me the most was how Rufus knew Alfie and them were coming for me, I mean I know Vera's his spy, but the Sibuna gang are very good at keeping secrets, I had a sock feeling that someone was working as a spy on the inside. I suddenly felt guilt all over me as I remembered last year I was doing that exact thing. I eventually unlocked the door, and was making my way over to the next one when I noticed my phone on the table, I quickly picked it up and looked at sent messages, I saw 2 pictures of myself looking very, unpleasant, I also saw one reoccurring contact that had been sent messages. JOY! I looked at the messages I had received and many of them were form her, telling Rufus information about the club and me! I knew I had to warn them I clicked on Alfie's name and new message and I just typed 'This is Jerome, I know who the spy is it's' At that moment Rufus came storming into the house shouting at the top of his voice "How did you escape, what do you think you are doing!" I managed to press the send button, before Rufus snatched it out of my hands, he pushed me to the floor, grabbing my broken wrist he dragged me back into the small room, he tied my hands behind my back with a double knot, getting a fresh piece of cloth and tying it around my mouth, getting another piece and placing it over my eyes. As he was leaving he bent my wrist back onto my arm and whispered "Be glad I was being kind" and with that I heard the door slam, and I was alone again.  
~Alfie's POV: We were sitting at the table, when I got a text it was from Jerome, I read it over and over again and questions filled my mind 'Why didn't Jerome finish off the sentence' 'Was he okay' I showed Nina it and she looked at me with worry clearly in her face. Finally she spoke "Sibuna, Jerome knows who the spy is" we all glanced at each other hoping for one of us to crack.


	10. Chapter 10

~Mara's POV: I can't believe there's actually a spy amongst us, I hoped it was just a mistake, but when Nina said Jerome knew, I realised it had to be true. I left the table immediately and Mick swiftly followed, he followed me up to my room as I was getting my bag for school.  
"Mars there's something I need to tell you." Mick said worryingly  
"Yea" I mumbled  
"Me and Joy are the spies"  
"WHAT!"  
"Mars I haven't done anything I was going to help them I agreed with Joy but that was before I realised it was the wrong choice."  
"I've got to go and tell the others"  
"No Mara, you can't"  
~Joys POV: I peered around the door to our room I saw Mick and Mara, I stayed a little longer to see what they were saying as soon as Mick told Mara who we were, I texted Rufus. Mick is going to help me whether he likes it or not. Suddenly, I received a reply from Rufus; I'll deal with the girl. A smile appeared on my face I, left the house and went to wait for Rufus in the forest.  
~Mick's POV: I was trying to plead with Mara, she couldn't tell the others, they wouldn't trust me, and before I knew it she ran out of her room and ran down the stairs. I followed right behind her, she was running as fast as she could up to the school, then a man jumped out and grabbed her around the waist, bringing something to her mouth and nose, he slowly dragged her into the forest.  
"No!" I screamed attempting to follow, but found my path blocked by Joy.  
"Now Mick if you help me you will get your little girlfriend back in one piece, but in order to do that, you have to promise me that you will help me to keep Jerome locked up, it'll slowly kill Alfie and Patricia, Amber will feel sorry for Alfie and Fabian will realise that Nina is mad for not letting Sibuna help Jerome." Joy said with a cold tone.  
"No I don't have to do what you say!"  
"You do if you want Mara back, or Rufus may have to hurt her."  
"No, don't not Mara, I'll promise I'll help you just don't hurt Mara."  
"Good, don't tell anyone about this little chat" and with that Joy left.  
~Jerome's POV: I was trying to come to terms on why Joy, would sabotage Sibuna, it just didn't add up. As I was thinking I heard a car pulled up outside, heard the door unlock and then heard Rufus's cold tone, "I've brought you a little friend Jerome"  
I suddenly felt a figure being thrown on top of me, I didn't know who it was because of the blindfold, I winced in pain as the figure landed on me.  
"You better hope your friends give me what I want soon or it'll be the end of you" Rufus reminded me.  
~Mara's POV: I felt tired and warn out I was laying on something uncomfortable, I remembered Mick and Joy and Rufus! My eyes suddenly flew open, I saw someone next to me, it looked familiar and I realised it was Jerome; I took off his gag and blindfold and embraced him in a hug.  
"Mara, what are you doing here?" Jerome half asked in curiosity and anger  
"Rufus kidnapped me" I said "No kidding" I heard him mumble.  
Now that I got a better look at him close up he looked terrible like he hadn't eaten anything for ages, he was more pale than usual and his smile was wiped off his face.  
"Jerome you look horrible"  
"I know"  
"How long since you ate anything?" I asked  
"Since he kidnapped me" he replied  
I started undoing the not tying his hands but he yelped in pain, I looked at his wrist and it was all bruised it looked bad and probably broken, he told me to leave them so if Rufus came back they could pretend nothing happened.  
I put my head on Jerome's shoulder, I felt so sorry for him, it just added to the misery of his past, I can't believe it of Joy being a spy and certainly Mick, how could this have happened!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**

**I know some of you expected a chapter but I am not sure if I should continue with this story what do you guys think?**

**Plz tell me if you want me to carry on or not?**

**Thanks**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone how commented you guys are awesome

I decided to continue with your encouragement

This chapter is slighly longer as I haven't updated in a while

Please carry on reviewing would apreciate it

If you would like to add any ways I could impove the story or parings you'd like me to include plz say

Thanks

xxx

AND NOW THE NEXT CHAPTER...

~Mick's POV:

I stood on the spot Mara had been taken for almost 10 minutes before my housemates came out of the house and headed to school.

"Mick?" I heard Fabian shout

They all came running over to me.

"What are you doing, why are you just standing there?" Patricia asked

"Rufus" I said only just loud enough for them to hear

"Where's Mara?" Amber slowly noticed

"He took her." I replied

"What!" Nina screamed "This can't be happening now not only do we have to worry about getting the mask AND getting Jerome back, but now Mara too!"

"Mate what exactly happened?" Alfie asked me. I didn't want to reply, I thought it right if I did what Joy said and kept our conversation out.

"We were talking in her room, and we sort of had a fight. I ran after her to try and talk to her, but Rufus jumped out of nowhere and took her."

"Why would he do that, he already had Jerome?" Patricia questioned

"Maybe we were taking too long, maybe he wanted us to move faster." Fabian muttered.

"Well we can't exactly stay here all day, I say get to class try and act normal, meet at lunch and talk about the situation" Nina suggested

"BUT NINA DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THIS IS GOING TOO FAR FIRST JEROME NOW MARA AND ALL YOU DON'T EVEN SEEM TO CARE!" Patricia protested with Alfie nodding in agreement.

"I do care! But we need to find the mask that's what Rufus and Senkhara want isn't it!" Nina argued

"I've had enough of this see you guys at lunch, come on Amber, Patricia."

"Yea come on Alfie, we seem like the only ones who care about Jerome and Mara." Patricia agreed "Are you coming Amber?"

"Alfie…" Amber started

"No, don't worry stay with you new friends we'll be okay." Alfie said

"That was just awkward" Eddie eventually spoke.

"Let's just get to class" I finally said

~Alfie's POV:

I can't believe them, well I know they still care but they are not thinking a damn about it. I'm still going to meet them at lunch with Patricia so we can discuss our options, I'm losing it. I'm boring and lonely without Jerome all I want is to have him back! I want to know he's okay.

The first 2 lessons seemed to go on forever it would never end now its break I'm just sat in the Drama room talking to Patricia. She's been the only one to know how I feel other than Mara. They were both really close to Jerome like I was. The others rather stay away from him, think he is a liar and another annoying prankster. Sometimes they get on my nerves, but the only thing I'm thinking right now is to get Jerome back.

~Jerome's POV:

Don't get me wrong I am happy Mara's here to keep me company but I didn't want her to be kidnapped! At the moment she was resting her head against my shoulder, I felt the pain in my wrist, I felt the bruises all over my body, and I felt the life leave my eyes. I couldn't take much more of this. Just kept locked up like an animal, with no food with any light, I needed to get out! I suddenly felt ill, no not what I was feeling before, something in my stomach and my head. I felt dizzy really dizzy! I felt my eyes zoom in and out of focus; my head was pounding against my skull. "Mara" I muttered I knew she heard me.

"Jerome?" She asked

I felt my eyelids getting heavy; I felt my body dropping to the ground.

"JEROME!" Mara screamed

I went into nothingness.

~Mara's POV:

"JEROME!" I screamed again, he had passed out.

I knew he wasn't looking good but…he needed food and water. Jerome's lifeless body was right in front of me and I didn't know what to do. I moved over towards him, I say the ropes around his wrists. I started to untie them; hopefully it would cause him less pain then when he was awake.

It was hard; I'm not going to lie. Rufus had done them really well; it must have caused Jerome a lot of pain, with his broken wrist and all. I didn't know how long I had been doing them for, there was no clock, and Rufus had taken my bag and phone. Every now and then Jerome would groan when I accidently brushed against his wrist, I hated to see him like this, we needed to get out. Finally when the rope dropped to the ground I let out a deep breath of relief. I turned Jerome on his back, I lay his head on my legs.

We had been like that for a good amount of time. Until I heard the sound of the car stopping outside. I carefully placed Jerome's head on the ground and stood up. Rufus started to unlock the door, and finally it opened.

"Well, sleeping beauty awakes." Rufus said with a grin, he looked down at Jerome. "So what's happened to your little boyfriend?" he asked me

"He's sick" I spat at him

"I wonder why that is" He said with a snicker.

"Well maybe it's because you haven't fed him a thing, and hardly given him any water." I nearly shouted.

"You've got a point, can't really bargain with you two if you're not alive can I" He admitted "I wouldn't worry though you won't be here for much longer, if your little friend, Mick is it does what he is told."

"Just go get the food" I muttered angrily

"What's the magic word?" Rufus taunted

I was desperate I breathed slowly and said. "Please will you get some food for him, please."

"Good girl" he said pinching my cheek. "I'll be back in 30 minutes, don't go anywhere. Not that you have a choice." He said while he exited.

I sat back down placing Jerome's head on my knees once more, all I could do is wait.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**

**Hey I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I went on holiday. Don't worry I'm definately going to finish this story.**

**I really appreciate all the reviews anything you would like me to try and fit into the fic just say**

**Thanks for all your support**

**On with the chapter**

~Nina's POV:

Lunch finally! I just hope I can talk some sense into Alfie and Patricia. I hate to say it but our main priority is giving the mask to Senkhara I mean there are 5 lives at risk in that particular situation. I want more than anything to get Jerome back, he's one of my least favourite in the house because he always lies but I can't imagine what it is like for Patricia and Alfie I mean if Fabian or Amber was taken I'd be a wreck.

"So seems like you've turned up Yacker." Eddie said

I snapped out of my day dream faze and realised Alfie and Patricia arrived.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She replied in a sarcastic way

"So I say starting when we go back go to the tunnels and do the next task." I told them

"Yea I think so" Fabian agreed

"Also we need to find out who this spy thingy is." Amber added in a dreamy way.

"Good point." I told her

"I have my moments."

"I don't think any one of us would do that." Fabian said

"I mean yea it's not like any of us have a particular grudge on Jerry." Eddie pointed out

Just then all our heads turned to Mick

"What!" he said

"Well you've never seemed to like Jerome have you?" Alfie half asked half told.

"Yea well if you haven't noticed Lewis my girlfriend has been kidnapped as well!" he retorted

"Oh yea, sorry it's just I really miss Jerome." Alfie said in a meek voice.

"Okay well off that particular subject, what should we do?" I said

"Do you, I mean do you think we should text Rufus for an update or try and bargain with him?" Eddie asked

"Rufus is a dangerous man, we know what he's capable of, I'm not sure that's the best idea." Fabian replied

"But what do we have to lose we have under three weeks left, we can at least ask how they are or how Mara is or something." Eddie tried to persuade.

I looked at them they were looking at me; I finally said "Do you think we should try?"

~Fabian's POV:

The Sibuna gang agreed to call Rufus, well the majority did. Eddie, Joy, Mick, Nina and Amber decided to I didn't think it was a good idea, so did Alfie and Patricia they didn't want to face the consequences if something went wrong and Jerome and Mara had to pay. Unfortunately we were outnumbered.

The phone rang for a bit until he finally picked, we all took a deep breath to wait what he was going to say. He then finally spoke.

"Hello kids, how have you all been?"

"Shut it Rufus, we want to talk to them." Patricia snapped back

"Well, well look who's making the decisions, but I'm feeling in a good mood so I'll give you a few minutes."

"Well that was easier than I expected." Nina whispered.

"Guys?" Mara's voice came from the other end of the phone

"Mara are you okay? What's happened?" Mick was saying.

"Mara how's Jerome?" Alfie quickly added

"Guys stop." She said "I'm fine; all I know is that Rufus took me and when I woke up with Jerome."

"How is he?" Patricia and Alfie said at the same time

"He…he's okay." She stuttered

"What do you mean by that?" Eddie asked

"When I got here, he was tied up, gagged and blindfolded. He was extremely pale, had bruises and cuts all over his body, a broken wrist and a gash in his head." Mara quickly said , like it was a huge relief to let it out.

"Is that all?" Eddie said in a sarcastic way

"Can I talk to him?" Alfie asked

"He's not really in a state to talk to anyone, he's passed out." She quietly muttered.

"Mara listen we'll get you out of there." I told her

"Please hurry up, I'm not sure how much more Jerome can take, he needs help." She said in a pleading voice

"We will just hang in there." Joy spoke for the first time.

"Oh yea I will" Mara retorted in a cold way.

"Times up kids time for Mara and Jerome to say good bye, now get me the Mask of Anubis, oh and my little spy, or spies, keep me updated."

And then the phone went off. Patricia looked mad, Alfie looked close to tears, and Amber was comforting him. What was happening to them was not right. We needed to get them back; we couldn't leave them there any longer.

~Mara's POV:

I was stroking Jerome's hair lightly when Rufus burst through the door with a phone in his hand and food under his arm.

"You have 2 minutes" he said as he thrust the phone into my right hand and dumped the food and water onto the floor."

"Guys?" I asked curiously

"Mara are you okay? What's happened?" Mick said

"Mara how's Jerome?" Alfie quickly added

"Guys stop." I said "I'm fine; all I know is that Rufus took me and when I woke up with Jerome."

"How is he?" Patricia and Alfie said at the same time

"He…he's okay." I stuttered I wanted to tell them but I didn't want to hear their reactions

"What do you mean by that?" Eddie asked

"When I got here, he was tied up, gagged and blindfolded. He was extremely pale, had bruises and cuts all over his body, a broken wrist and a gash in his head." I quickly said, it was a huge relief to let it out. I couldn't take it they deserved to know.

"Is that all?" Eddie said in a sarcastic way

"Can I talk to him?" Alfie asked

"He's not really in a state to talk to anyone, he's passed out." I quietly muttered.

"Mara listen we'll get you out of there." I heard Fabian say

"Please hurry up, I'm not sure how much more Jerome can take, he needs help." I said in a pleading voice

"We will just hang in there." Joy spoke for the first time.

"Oh yea I will" I retorted in a cold way. I couldn't believe Joy had the guts to speak to me, it's her fault we are in this situation in the first place.

Just then Rufus came back through the door and roughly yanked the phone out of my hand

"Times up kids time for Mara and Jerome to say good bye, now get me the Mask of Anubis, oh and my little spy, or spies, keep me updated."

"Well if all goes well you will be going soon, that is as soon as your boyfriend makes the right decision, now eat your food." And with that Rufus left the room locking the door behind him.

I stared hopelessly at the door for a few minutes till reality came back to me. Jerome. I crawled over to where he was sprawled on the floor.

"Jerome" I mumbled as I shook him lightly. "Jerome you need to wake up and eat."

I grabbed one water bottle and quickly opened it pouring some of the contents carefully into Jerome's mouth. He chocked a little at first but gladly swallowed he slowly began to stir.

~Jerome's POV:

I felt something cold and inviting enter my mouth, I was reluctant at first but began to realise it was water I gladly let it down my dry throat, my head was clearing and my eyesight returning I slowly sat up leaning against the wall to help. I still felt groggy but made an effort. I saw Mara looking at me with a look of relief in her eyes.

"Jerome!" Mara said as she hugged me tightly

"Mara what happened?" I asked "And where did you get the water?"

"You passed out from hunger and dehydration, Rufus brought us these." She told me "You need to eat." She added sternly

I kept my gaze on her as I picked up a bread roll and ate it quickly.

"Mara, I'm sorry I got you into this." I said helping myself to a banana

"Don't, it's not your fault." She quickly replied giving me a hug in the process. "the main thing now is to help the others get us out of here."

"Yea well my other attempts didn't turn out well." I mumbled

"We've got to warn them who the spies are." She pressed on

"Spies" I repeated "I thought it was just Joy?" I said with a confused look at Mara

"No." She said stiffly "Spies, her and Mick."

"Mick?" When did he get into this.

"I don't know Jerome but we have to tell Sibuna, we have to"

"Well." I said with a sigh "It's us vs Rufus." I carried on "Let the games begin."


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR'S NOTE

HELLO IT'S BEEN A WHILE AND I WOULD LIKE TO SAY SORRY BUT I'M DEFINITELY FINISHING IT, I'M SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER NO DRAMA BUT I WANTED TO PUT SOMETHING UP, I WILL UPDATE SOON AND THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT

Seamus2468

~Amber's POV:

We decided to split into groups, one who's job is to focus on the mask and the other to focus on getting Jerome and Mara back, it was Patricia's idea. Patricia and Alfie obviously went in the second team as did Fabian and Mick. Nina as head of Sibuna went for the mystery and I being her loyal best friend went as well, Eddie and Joy were helping as well. The one thing that bugs me was why Fabian went for the second group, I mean Nina was pretty hurt but he told her they need brains to the 'operation' and I can't help agree with him deep down.

"Okay starting tomorrow my group will go to Frobisher Library while Fabian's goes and brainstorms ideas, right!" Nina told us

~Mara's POV:

Jerome and I hatched a plan while Rufus was out we were going to get his phone and call Sibuna, we are not trying to get out because we know Rufus will catch us, Jerome's in no state to run and it will be pitch black and we don't know where we are going. The plan was simple luckily I had a few bobby pins in my hair, so we would use that to unlock the door when the time came. Jerome was looking very slightly healthier, since the food and drink, and he was going to be the one to call Sibuna, while I'm look out, if all goes well, Rufus will never know we've done anything. Finally the time came.

It was around 9:30pm by the time Rufus left the barn for the night, we waited 10 minutes longer just to be on the safe side, Jerome got a bobby pin out of my hair and started picking the lock, about 5 minutes later it slid open. As we suspected Rufus had left the phone here, Jerome went straight over to it, while I went to the window, just in case Rufus decided to come back.

~Jerome's POV:

Mara and I had hatched a plan that was going surprisingly well, I decided to try Fabian first as she wouldn't be so stupid to shout out to the world that it was me (well I hope). It rang, once, twice and he picked up.

"Hello?" his voice came from one end

"Fabian, shh it's me don't make a reaction." I said frantically

"Oh, hello, sorry I've got to take this." He whispered to someone on the other side

I heard him close a door and continue "Jerome, are you okay, what's happened?!" He asked

"Okay Fabian, listen I may not have much time I want you to get, Nina, Alfie and Patricia and make sure no one is listening in got it!" I told him forcefully

"O-okay" he stuttered (I don't call him Stutter Rutter for nothing) "Give me a sec"

I waited anxiously until I heard him say "I'm back, I'm gonna put you on speaker ok"

"Jerome!" Alfie said excitedly " Are you okay what's happening"

"Guys just shut up and listen, we know who the spies are" I ushered on

"What, who" Nina's voice came

"It's Joy - "

"JOY! No she wouldn't do that!" Patricia said

"Guys no she did she's working fir Rufus but she isn't the only one it's also - "

"JEROME!" Mara squealed "Rufus he's back"

"What!" I replied "Um guys I gotta go Rufus he's back"

"Wait no Jerome who's the other - "

I cut the phone off and quickly and messily deleted the call I put the phone on the side and ran back into the room with Mara, we shut the door and just in time, we heard Rufus walk in, we sat down Mara's head on my shoulder and waited to see what happened next.

~Fabian's POV:

I was sitting in the dining room with Eddie when my phone rang from an unknown number. I picked it up and answered it carefully

"Hello?" I asked cautiously

"Fabian, shh it's me don't make a reaction." Jerome's voice sounded

I opened my mouth wide when I heard his voice, Eddie started giving me weird looks, Iquickly tried to cover it up.

"Oh, hello." I said to Jerome casually then turned to Eddie and whispered "I've got to take this."

I ran outside careful not to make too much noise and answered again

"Jerome, are you okay, what's happened?!" I asked

"Okay Fabian, listen I may not have much time I want you to get, Nina, Alfie and Patricia and make sure no one is listening in got it!" he told me forcefully

"O-okay" he stuttered (there goes Stutter Rutter again) "Give me a sec"

I first went to get Alfie and told him to meet me outside he agreed half-heartedly, I then went to get Patricia she was the only one in her room, and told her the same thing, but added wait with Alfie. I knocked on Nina's door and opened it to find both Nina and Amber in there.

"Hey Nina can I have a word, alone?" I asked her

"Yea sure"

She followed me down the stairs and outside

"Fabian, where are we going?" She stopped when she saw Alfie and Patricia

"Guys listen, Jerome's on the phone and he wants to talk to us four, only us four and he says he doesn't know how long he has." I then spoke into my phone "I'm back, I'm gonna put you on speaker ok"

"Jerome!" Alfie blurted out excitedly "Are you okay what's happening"

"Guys just shut up and listen, we know who the spies are" Jerome said

"What, who" Nina's asked

"It's Joy - "

"JOY! No she wouldn't do that!" Patricia said

Joy no way I thought, why would she do that, but something painful hit the back of my throat it must be true Jerome wouldn't lie in a time like this when his life, is especially in danger.

"Guys no she did she's working fir Rufus but she isn't the only one it's also - "

"JEROME!" we heard Mara squeal "Rufus he's back"

"What!" I replied "Um guys I gotta go Rufus he's back"

Alfie and Patricia gave me a worried look before Nina answered back quickly

"Wait no Jerome who's the other - " she was cut off

"Joy, why would she do that?" I mumbled sadly

"I don't know" Nina said comforting me "But we can stop her, but first I think it's time to go see Victor."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, I know, I know I can't believe it's been this long. I am so sorry it's just school has been keeping me busy but the Chistmas holidays are coming so hopefully I will have more time then. I wanted to say thank you for the support.**

**I wanted to just make it clear that I definitely will be finishing this story and the others. I don't like when people decide to quit on stories. They will be completed.**

**If anyone has any good idea for this story or anything they might think will work then please review or send me a private message. I would be greatful for anything.**

**You guys are amazing and I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm still here and hoping to put up more chapters soon.**

**Seamus2468**

~Fabian's POV:

"So you are saying that, Rufus Zeno isn't dead, has kidnapped Jerome Clarke and Mara Jaffray" Victor checked

"Yea pretty much" Nina replied

"I don't believe you" Victor said plainly

"WHAT" we all shouted

"Rufus Zeno is dead, you kids are trying to fool me!"

"Victor you've got to believe us!" Alfie cried

"ENOUGH! Get out of here and I don't want to see you until morning it's nearly 10 o'clock!" He replied forcefully "Get to bed!"

We all walked out of his office.

"Okay guys let's get to bed." Nina muttered "Sibuna meeting in the morning 6am at the clearing don't be followed, if you are, make up some excuse."

We all went our separate ways Alfie and I went downstairs, Nina and Patricia walked to their rooms, I bid Alfie good night and went into my room.

This was going to be difficult we knew who one spy was, Joy but we didn't know the other. Patricia and Joy roomed together so it would be difficult for her to get out, but we all had a roommate we couldn't positively trust.

There was Amber, who roomed with Nina, the thing was Jerome never told me to get her, that's suspicious, very suspicious, but I can't see Amber doing that to Jerome and Mara, Amber isn't that mean, is she?

There was Eddie, who roomed with Alfie. The thing was he hadn't been here for that long, and as far as I could tell, him and Jerome had quite a bit in common and got on rather well.

Finally Mick, who roomed with me. Mick has always hated Jerome and yea that's a good motive, but Mara is gone too and she wouldn't do that to her, he loves her.

All of this is giving me a headache, I can't tell who the other spy is, but I know one thing, I can only trust Nina, Patricia, Alfie, Mara and Jerome…

~Nina's POV:

This is confusing me, I've been laying in my bed for nearly 2 hours thinking about everything that is going on, I decided to be safe and tell Amber (if she woke up early enough), Fabian and I are meeting up for a date, because I know she wouldn't want to spoil that so wouldn't follow, I hope the others would get out as easily. It was now 11:50 I decided I might as well get up and go downstairs to get a glass of milk to try and get to sleep.

I got out of my bed and put on my slippers, making sure I had my locket around my neck. I walked out of my room making sure to close the door as quietly as possible. I made my way to the kitchen got myself a glass of milk and sat down on a chair in the living room. I think now that I know there are some people that I can't trust, and only a select few I can, I'm not even sure that I can trust Amber, my best friend anymore! I have finally realised that our main goal is to get the mask, but get it to trick Rufus. We will go along solving the tasks as we have been, and we will keep looking for Jerome and Mara, just keep an equal balance. We will try and contact them again, find out who the other spy is and then deceive them. My head hurts and I know it's down to the kids again to make the decisions.

I finally could feel myself getting gradually sleepier I washed out my cup and placed it back in the cupboard, I dragged myself to my bed and felt the tug sleep had on me finally winning, I let it take over me completely, hoping I'd dream of something to comfort the things happening lately.

~Alfie's POV:

I hadn't slept for most of the night, I haven't slept well for the past few nights to be honest, I woke up at 5.40am and got changed, Eddie was a heavy sleeper and knew I most likely wouldn't wake him but I still got changed as silently as possible. I made my way out of the room and grabbed an apple, before slowly opening the door to Fabian and Mick's room. Fabian was sitting on his bed putting his shoes on. He looked up as I opened the door, and shoved the shoe on the remaining foot and quickly made his way to the door. He grabbed a muffin and we made our way slowly to the woods.

We didn't talk much until we got there and even then it was mostly forced. It took Nina and Patricia another few minutes to arrive but we were all there by 6am. We all looked at each other daring each other to speak the first to break was Patricia.

"So what's the plan?" She said assertively but still with a sad expression

Patricia has had a hard time with this. Jerome and Patricia had always been close and her and Joy were always Bezzies, Patricia was confused why Joy would do that.

"Well, I think we should solve the tasks, and find Jerome split them equally. I mean we either have to find Mara and Jerome or trick Rufus either way we need the mask." Nina told us all.

"I think she's right, and guys we need to think positively about this, for everyone's sakes." Fabian added

"That's all fine and I agree but that's not that good when we only know one spy, we don't know which ones we can trust and which we can't!" I blurted out

They all stared at me for a second.

"Alfie, all we know is we can't trust Joy, that's the best we have. But for now we can only keep this between us 4, no one must know." Patricia said trying to reassure me.

"Patricia's right Alfie, but we keep them all updated so they don't get suspicious, we have to give them fake information." Nina told me

"We have to come up with something to say." Fabian said

"Yea I think we should join up again, say it wasn't really working out that gives 4 of us to feed fake info to 4 people." Patricia suggested

"Good idea." Nina agreed "Okay until we know more info and keep a closer eye on the others we need to be careful, starting now. It's 6.40am let's get back to the house before we're missed."

~Jerome's POV:

Mara and I were caught a little surprised we didn't expect Rufus back until slightly later; we hoped he didn't bring any bad news, new company or suspect anything. When we had sat down we heard Rufus' footsteps towards the door to unlock it. I gave Mara a quick glance and she nodded back at me, I took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

When Rufus entered he looked straight at us, he stared for a few seconds before saying "Just checking you're not getting up to any mischief."

I gave him a look that read 'are you serious?' While Mara glared at him.

"Wow if looks could kill…" He said while smirking "Don't worry my spies tell me the others are getting close to the masking chamber not long till I become a God in the afterlife."

"Right because that's gonna happen…" Mara mumbled

Rufus gave her a look I didn't like he came over and crouched in front of us, before looking straight at Mara.

"You think you know so much, that you're so smart. Well, let me tell you something I know things you would never dream about in your life." He said bitterly

Mara looked at him for a second before looking him straight in the eye "Well at least I'm not a power crazed maniac who has hobbies for kidnapping, living forever, and becoming God in the afterlife. You are stupid and arrogant and Sibuna are going to stop you." Mara said strongly and proudly.

Both me and Rufus were lost for words before we regained ourselves.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Rufus shouted before raising his hand to slap her.

I knew I had to do something so I kicked out, hitting Rufus right in the stomach throwing him off balance. I pulled Mara closer into me for protection.

When Rufus got up he went straight over to us and pulled Mara violently away from me and pushing her to the floor, before I could protest, Rufus punched me right in the jaw, and kicking me in the stomach.

"Don't ever do that again" He warned as he slammed the door shut and locking it once more.

Mara crawled over to me.

"Jerome are you okay?" She asked

"Yea" I replied while pressing a hand my lip which was throbbing badly and was bleeding.

Mara sat next to me.

"Jerome look at me." She said as I obeyed.

I looked into her chocolaty brown eyes, before I leant in and kissed her ignoring the throbbing sensation from my lip.

She was taken aback a bit at first before leaning in closer making the kiss more deep.

In that moment I forgot about Rufus and Sibuna the only thing that mattered was Mara.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, here's the new chapter. So glad I updated, more chapter for my other fanfics will hopefully be up soon, when I get the time So Please review and tell me how it is.**

**Seamus2468**

~Fabian's POV:

We all went back to our rooms, we were already changed for school so we just finished packing our bags and went into the dining room by then it was 7am.

Trudy had already laid out the table and most of the food, we all took our usual seats and started to help ourselves. We then heard someone walk down the stairs.

"Ready to start acting?" Nina muttered to us

"Hey guys" Amber said happily as she came into the dining room and took her seat next to Alfie. "Found out any more about the cup or whatever?" She asked casually

"No not really, but as we were just saying to Patricia and Alfie, we were thinking of all joining as a big group again. We think we would progress further." I explained

"Yea I like that idea, I hope we get them back soon I miss Mara a lot." She sighed

After a few minutes everyone else has arrived and took their normal seats. I could see Patricia and Alfie giving Joy quick glares before covering them.

The day went pretty normally we decided not to go to the tunnels at lunch but at the end of the day.

By the time we got back to the house we thought the day went pretty well, we didn't think we acted to suspiciously. I swear Joy was staring at us most of the day though. We went back to the tunnels the task at hand had 6 stands and we had to find the reflectors we had just found the last few a couple of days ago but the stands had disappeared. We decided to come back tonight to see if they would work if we held them.

Nina, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Eddie and I all held them, it took a while but we finally did it, the next tunnel opened up, it was the last tunnel.

~Joy's POV:

Mick and I were on the side watching them as they completed the latest task, I don't know why but they seemed slightly different, I noticed Alfie glaring at me this morning, I kept a close eye on them, I had a feeling they knew something, I'd tell Rufus later. Once they completed the task another door opened, we were all struck with amazement on the other side of the room was the mask.

I knew in a matter of time Rufus would have the mask. We walked into the new room; there were squares on the floor. Alfie was the first to step on them, as soon as he did 5 jackals came from the floor.

Nina stopped him going any further in case something else happened; she said we all might as well go upstairs, her eyes lingered on me before we followed her out. She knew something, I knew it.

As soon as we got back to the house it was dinner, after I ate, I excused myself and went to my room before texting Rufus.

_Rufus in masking chamber_

_One more task_

_I think they know somethin_

_They hav been starin at me all day_

_Joy_

I just sent the text when Patricia came into the room.

"Hey" I said doing my best to conceal my phone.

"Hey, who were you texting?" She asked curiously

"Oh uh just my mum" I lied

"Oh okay, I just needed to get my Physics book." Patricia went over to her bag and got it out then left the room

From the expression she gave me when I lied about texting my mum, she definitely doubted my lie, she definitely knew something.

~Mara's POV:

Wow since Jerome had kissed me; my mind has been so confused. I thought I liked Mick, but I think all along I sorta had feelings for Jerome. Added to the bruises, cuts, most likely a broken wrist and a gash in his head, now Jerome had a bloody lip. I knew we needed to get out of here soon, I just hope Nina and the others have a plan, I don't think we should risk another attempt to call them, we were only just lucky last time, they might need to find that the other spy is Mick by themselves.

I heard the door slam, louder than usual and heard Rufus stomp over to the room, Jerome and I looked at each other, this can't be good.

Rufus flung the door open and stared down at us.

"Can either of you explain, why I just got a text from my spy, saying they think their covers been blown, I mean they are pretty good, so someone must have fed them the information." He shouted at us.

I looked at Jerome.

"Well maybe your spy wasn't careful enough, or maybe your other spy told them." Jerome said glaring at Rufus

"No he wouldn't do that; he wouldn't risk his little Mara getting hurt." Rufus replied to Jerome staring at me. I could feel Jerome's arm move more tightly around my waist.

"My spy has been working for me, for more than 4 months, they wouldn't be so careless, so that means they found out another way." Rufus glared down at us.

~Jerome's POV:

I felt like we were in trouble, Rufus seemed to know what we had done; I tried to hide my worry as he stared down at us.

He then made his move so quick we didn't have time to react. He pulled Mara out of my grasp and held a knife to her throat. I stood up seconds late.

"Now Jerome if you don't want Mara here to die, tell me if you told you little gang about my spies." Rufus threatened

I stared at Mara she looked like she was in shock, Rufus put the knife closer to Mara's throat, I saw a trickle of blood going down her throat.

"STOP, STOP! We called them and told them about Joy, just don't hurt her!" I pleaded

He took the knife away and took hold of Mara and dragged her out of the room.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" I shouted after them.

"Don't worry Jerome, I won't her, I'm just sending her back to school. Unfortunately the same can't be said for you." Rufus said before shutting the door dragging Mara with him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys here's the next chapter not the best ever but I got it up thank you for all the amazing reviews!**

* * *

~Patricia's POV:

God I had such a bad sleep. I woke up like 3 times, it was like 6am when I woke up the last time. We didn't have any meetings this morning and I knew I only had like another hour sleep so I decided to get up early and go downstairs, it was Friday thank god so that gave us the whole weekend to come up with plans and stuff.

I got downstairs and got myself a glass of water, when I got back to the living room I saw someone I didn't expect to be there.

It was Mara. She was lying on the sofa, I think she was unconscious, I ran over to her. She was wearing her school uniform, her skirt was a bit creased and her tie was a bit lopsided, her hair was a bit messy and she had a bit of dry blood down her neck and a small scar at the base of where the blood had come from, the last thing that was different about her was a bruise on the top of her head.

"Mara!" I loudly said "Mara wake up."

She laid there still, I checked if she was breathing, she seemed okay, I was hesitant to leave her on her own, but decided to quickly get Nina.

I ran up the stairs before opening Nina and Amber's door, I silently ran over to Nina sleeping and shook her awake.

"Patricia? What's wrong?" She said tiredly

"Nina, Mara's back she's downstairs but she's unconscious!" I whispered frantically.

This woke her up, she hurried out of bed put some slippers on and we both ran down the stairs. When we saw Mara she ran over to her and tried to wake her up.

"Patricia get me a glass of water." Nina told me

I went and got it and handed it to Nina she put it on the ground beside her. After 5 minutes or so, Mara's eyes began to flutter open.

"Mara!" I exclaimed

"Where am I?" She asked while rubbing her head

"At Anubis House, your back." Nina replied to her

Mara suddenly sat upright "Where's Jerome?!" She nearly shouted

"We don't know, we don't even know how you got here, Mara what happened?" I asked while trying to calm her down.

Nina handed her the glass of water and began to tell us what happened with Jerome and Rufus.

"So how did you end up here?" Nina asked her.

"Um well, Rufus came back saying he received a text from Joy saying that she thinks her cover's been blown, then he started asking us what we did, and-and he dragged me up and held a knife to my neck and he-he threatened to kill me if Jerome didn't tell him. Jerome told him we called you, and then he dragged me out of the room, and when Jerome protested he said he was going to bring me back to the house and he wouldn't harm me, but he said he couldn't say the same for Jerome!" Mara let out between sobs, she was crying really heavily into Nina's shoulder.

Throughout her telling us the story I couldn't speak, and I know what Rufus said at the end couldn't be good for Jerome.

~Mara's POV:

Rufus had dragged me out of the little house he kept me and Jerome in. He shoved me into the back of his van where I hit my head and slowly became unconscious, the next thing I know I was back at Anubis laying on the sofa with Nina and Patricia above me.

I told them everything that had happened up to when I woke up. I missed Jerome, he's all alone with that creep and I'm back with our friends.

Before I knew it Fabian had come down, he was more than just a little shocked, I went to have a shower and came back down for breakfast, God I'm starving. When I took my seat Nina, Fabian and Patricia were already there. I helped myself to basically everything on the table.

"Oh Mara you're back, have a good time at your Grandparents?" Trudy asked cheerfully

I played along "Oh yes it was fun, thanks Trudy."

By the time I had finished my first helping the rest of Anubis House had arrived, minus Joy.

They all looked shocked then gave me hugs; Alfie gave me a hug although I could sense it was half-heartedly, I knew he missed Jerome, and knew he was worried about him.

Mick was last in, but I ignored him and carried on eating, we all got up and went to school, even though I just got back, I wanted to get back to my usual routine, but I couldn't while I was constantly thinking about Jerome…

~Jerome's POV:

Oh god I was really freaking out, I haven't seen Mara or Rufus all night, and I'm not sure whether to believe Rufus that he is really taking Mara back. I want it to be true but in a small way I don't. I want Mara to be safe, I dragged her into this and I'm not dragging her down with me but without her here I'm not sure if I'll be able to cope without her, she held me together but she'll be safe won't she…

I heard a car door slam and then another door slam; I held my breath not wanting to imagine what's to come.

Rufus barged through the door, stopping when he reached me, he grabbed my collar and pulled me up from the ground and then through me into the wall, I gasped in pain as I hit the floor.

I looked him in the eye and started to speak. "Where's Mara?"

"I told you, Jerome I took her back to the house, she's perfectly safe, and Joy has been informed."

I let out a breath in relief. It was short lived as I received a kick in the gut; I brought my hands to my stomach and scrunched my face in pain. Rufus kicked and punched me repeatedly for 10 minutes non-stop, I knew there was no point in telling him to stop, but I still did, receiving punches after punches, kicks after kicks. Finally he stopped and left the barn without a word.

All I could think about to keep me going was that Mara was safe, and I knew my friends would find me…

* * *

**Hi so I think this story and my other The Dollhouse are kinda similar and I want them to have a different ending to each other, so any suggestions would be awesome, I've got one but I think it's kinda sad and I'm not sure if you'd like it. **

**Plz Review or PM me ideas or anything you think might work with the story**

**Thanx**

**Seamus2468**

**xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

Hey Guys another chapter wow, okay nothing really happens in this chapter it's just I needed a chapter to update before I can start the next big bit! PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW

* * *

~Joy's POV:

I had got a text from Rufus to meet him at the front of the house it was only 4.30am but I did as I was told. I waited about 10minutes before he arrived. When he did he walked out of his van and opened the back, where I saw Mara slumped against one side of the van.

"What's happening?" I asked Rufus questioningly

"This one and Jerome were getting a little too cosy" He said plainly pointing at Mara

I nodded quickly and helped Rufus carry Mara's body in seeing as I was there and nothing else to do. We laid her on the sofa and then left the house before anyone caught us.

"So what do you want me to do now?" I asked

I knew Mick wouldn't help us now that Mara was back and I knew Rufus knew that too so I was lost.

"Well Jerome and Mara blew your cover so I want you to keep a low profile don't go getting to friendly with them they know that your betraying them, do you have an amulet."

I had to think for a moment then replied. "No but I can easily take one of Patricia when she's sleeping or something, only the original members keep the amulets, Nina has 2." I said sighing

"Okay good, now keep me updated, oh and put this letter on Nina's bed once they go down to breakfast or something." He said finally, then got in his van and left.

I walked up to my room again, locking the letter in my draw, Patricia was sound asleep, in a few hours they will find Mara and then the war has begun.

~Nina's POV:

It was now breakfast only 7.30am, so much has happened this morning. Joy was nowhere to be seen since Mara came back, probably staying in the shadows but we had a rule now to not let anyone, Mara especially, to go anyone to go anywhere without someone else.

At the end of a quite quiet breakfast after everyone greeted Mara I was just staring into space until Fabian brought me back to reality.

"Come on, let's walk over together." He convinced me

"Okay let me just get my bag, I also want to speak with Mara alone to see who the other spy is, that will be one weight lifted." He nodded in agreement and I stood up from the table.

"Mara do you want to walk over with Fabian and I?" I asked her softly

She stared at me for a second before agreeing we both made our way up to our rooms, first we went to Mara's to get her bag, and then we went into mine. It was empty because Amber was still downstairs. I went over to my bed to get my bag, when something caught my eye, it was a letter addressed to Sibuna.

I slowly picked it up and by this time Mara was standing next to me, we looked at each other quickly.

"Open in." Mara said firmly after taking a breath

I did what she said and opened the letter for both of us to read.

**Hello Sibuna**

**You have been causing me and my spies a bit of trouble**

**I know you are on the last task**

**You have 5 days to finish it**

**Or else…**

**RZ**

5 days! We have no idea how long the last task will take, and then we have Senkhara and Victor. Mara sighed and sat down on my bed clutching the letter; I sat next to her and gave her a comforting hug. After a minute or so I asked her the question we needed to know.

"Mara do you know who the second spy is?" I looked at her and she returned my gaze

"Yea….it's Mick…"

~Fabian's POV:

I was sitting in the living room, Amber, Alfie, Patricia and Eddie were about to leave the house when Nina and Mara ran down the stairs. They dragged all of us out and we started to walk to school then Nina started."Sibuna, Mick is the other spy."

There was no protesting we all just nodded, that explains Mara being hostile to Mick earlier. I had news as well, I've found out what the last task is about, no better time to tell them then now.

"Guys I have news as well, the last task it's this ancient game called Senet." I told them all

Nina looked at us all and said "Well now we can get on properly with the tasks, we know who we can trust, we can do this. Sibuna."

We all replied

"Sibuna"

* * *

**Hey sorry guys no Jerome in this chapter and kinda short, now I really need to know what sort of ending you guys want, I've got two ideas but I want to know what you think, I don't want to do the same ending for both my stories so a sort of twist would be amazing any ideas.**

**Plz review, I got a review that made me update! I don't think I'll be able to update till either the weekend or next week, hope you enjoy.**

**Thanx to LuvFiction Xxxx for your contiued support**


	19. Chapter 19

**HEY**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated thank you so much for all your reviews I really appreciate them, keep them coming!**

**Anyways here's an extra long chapter**

**thanx for reading plz review**

**Seamus2468**

* * *

~Amber's POV:

The morning was a bit of a blur, I've been thinking so much and I think I'm getting stress lines. STRESS LINES! I can't believe Joy would do this to Jerome and to us, and especially not Mick, I know he didn't like Jerome but I didn't think he'd go this far. Alfie is so worried and I can see why, I know he was glad to see Mara back, but I know it was Jerome he wanted to see.

The new Sibuna now was of Nina, Fabian, Alfie, Patricia, Mara, Eddie and me and we all decided the best thing to do was to trick Rufus into giving us Jerome, but we'd have to plan it out right to the limit we have 5 days. The only problem is there is a scary ghosty lady named Senkhara who will kill us if we don't give her the mask.

Why does life have to be so complicated? It's now lunch and we are back in the tunnels to look at the game, before lessons Fabian went over the rules for us and told us he's been practicing basically the whole night and was going to tell us at breakfast but with Mara there he got distracted.

When we finally got down there we all stared at Fabian.

"Okay well we need four players, so Mara you can help me, and um one of you stays here as well." Fabian told us nervously.

We all looked at each other thinking who was going to stay with Fabian and Mara before Eddie spoke up.

"Hey I'm new with this; you've been doing it for a year I don't mind taking the back seat." We all nodded to him and then took our positions at the beginning of the board. Fabian sat in the seat behind us with Mara and Eddie by his side.

"Okay everyone ready?" Fabian asked

"Ready as we'll ever be." Nina replied

Fabian told us where to go and after we took the forth step the jackals turned, we all looked at Fabian he just shrugged and continued. It was all going well until I saw the step Mara and Fabian wanted me to go on.

"But this is a danger square!" I said turning to them.

"Don't worry Amber, I'm on one to." Nina told me

I let out a small breath and faced forward again.

"If I'm right both of you will be safe." Fabian tried to state confidently

I took a step forward and then the jackals began to turn, I held my breath and they stopped, I felt relief wash over me and turned to Fabian before looking at Nina that's when I realised something was wrong, the jackal near her turned and stopped facing her.

She stood rigidly before asking.

"Fabian what do I do nooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwww"

The floor opened beneath and she fell down screaming.

"NINA!" We all shouted

I started crying, sobbing my best friend has just fallen down to an uncertain fate. Patricia was wiping away her tears, Fabian was completely distraught, Alfie was in complete shock, Eddie looked depressed and Mara was sobbing into her hand.

"Retrace – your – steps." Mara said regaining herself first, we made our way back to the others and slowly made hushed our tears.

~Fabian's POV:

I didn't sleep at all last night, I knew losing Nina was my fault, I couldn't handle it, everyone told me not to worry and that it would be okay but I knew it wouldn't. Senkhara threatened us and told us to find Nina, and I hope with all my heart we do.

Eddie and I made our way into the dining room with plain expressions everyone was already sitting at the table, we took our seats without a word.

"Everyone seems upset today, I wonder why, oh and where's Nina?" Joy asked cheerfully with a smirk

Everyone just glared at her.

"If you must know she's gone to visit her gran." Patricia spat

"I think we should be heading to school, don't you think guys?" Eddie half told half asked

We all got up and made our way up to the school and sat down for first lesson.

All I could think about was Nina, what could have happened to her, where is she, is she still alive, the lesson had started without me knowing.

Miss Valentine was talking about tragedies, talking about how the hero or heroine always end tragically, it was getting too much for me, I couldn't take it, I ran out of the classroom slamming the door on the way.

My mind was splitting I needed to tell someone to make them do something and as if my feet knew what they were doing guided me to Mr Sweet's office.

Within seconds Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Eddie and Mara had caught up with me.

"Fabian what are you doing?!" Patricia asked

"We need to get Nina out whatever it takes." I replied

"Think about it, when has getting the teachers involved ever helped, when has that done anything for us, we'll be putting Nina into more danger." Patricia reasoned with me

As we stopped outside Mr Sweet's office I replied.

"More danger, she under the school somewhere Patricia, we don't know if she's dead or alive!" I argued.

I walked straight into his office followed by the others.

"Mr Sweet I need to talk to you." I said

"Just a moment Fabian I need to sort out a crisis in the cafeteria." He told me and walked out.

When he left everyone turned to look at me.

"Fabian this is not a good idea, we should go." Alfie said

"Yea I agree, come on Fabian we can find her another way." Amber agreed

"FABIAN?" I heard someone call

We all looked at each other

"FABIAN? HELP SOMEONE I'M DOWN HERE" The voice said again

It was Nina I was sure of it, I knew it was, I'd know that voice anywhere.

"NINA" I shouted

"FABIAN, I'M DOWN HERE." She replied

I felt my heart leap out of my chest and looked where the source was coming from, I moved the suit of armour and found where it was.

"NINA CAN YOU HEAR US" Amber shouted

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Mara shouted

"I'M FINE, I'M IN THIS SORT OF ROOM UNDER THE BOARD." Nina replied

"WE'LL GET YOU OUT DON'T WORRY." Eddie shouted

We heard Mr Sweet's footsteps coming and all stood up.

"NINA WE'LL BE BACK SOON DON'T WORRY." I shouted one last time and stood up

I couldn't help the grin that slid onto my face, she was safe, I knew that and I couldn't be happier.

~Eddie's POV:

The day went quickly, we were all ecstatic that Nina was safe, the next issue was to save her from wherever she is. We knew we would have to complete the Senet board the thing is we don't want to lose anyone else.

At the end of the day we went over to the house and got changed we all nervously waited in our rooms until dinner and silently ate our food, sending glares to Joy while we did this. Mick hadn't been around at meals lately, we only saw him during school, where most of the time he hung out with his sport mates. He gets Trudy to keep some food for him and while he has run.

After dinner had finished we retreated to Amber and Nina's room where we start the Sibuna meeting.

"Okay well I think the best thing to do is to get Nina back as soon as possible, so…I think we should have another go at the Senet board." Fabian started off the meeting

"Fabian are you sure that's a good idea I mean we don't want to lose anyone else, do we?" Alfie reasoned.

"Listen I think Fabian is right I mean come on Alfie you want to get Jerome back, and the quicker we get Nina the quicker we get Jerome back." Patricia told Alfie in a surprisingly comforting voice.

"Okay now that's settled let's go now." I finalised and we all made our way to the door.

~Jerome's POV:

When I woke up my body was aching in pain, I know my body must now look like a paint pallet of black, blue and purple bruises. My wrist was on fire, and the gash in my head had started bleeding again. I pushed myself slowly up into a sitting position, which took most of my energy, I rested my head against the wall and let out a deep breath.

It mustn't have been more than an hour or so before I heard the familiar sound of the door unlocking, and sighed inwardly. Rufus opened the door and leaned against it.

"You know you look horrible." He said with a smirk

"I could say the same to you." I reply bitterly

"Well just to let you know your little friends will give me the Mask of the Anubis in the coming days and if they don't you will pay for it." He told me

"Yea I've heard this before and you're going to become a God in the afterlife, you know you are a crazy maniac obsessed with something that won't happen!" I snapped

He slowly walked towards me and looked me in the eye, staring down at me with his evil looking eyes.

"You would not believe what is in this world, so if I was you I would keep my mouth shut seeing as the person with the upper hand in this room could snap you like a twig with a click of his fingers." Rufus said in a low intimidating voice. "Your friends have 4 days left." He finished as he walked out the room.

I stared at where he had exited moments ago, I know Sibuna, my friends will get me out of this, but something in the back of my mind had me wondering, I've been in this room for this long, who says that this is the last room I'm ever going to be in…

~Patricia's POV:

We all made our way to the tunnels and to the Senet board, and me, Amber, Alfie and now with the addition of Eddie (to make up for Nina) all made our way to the beginning of the board.

"Okay Fabian fire away." Eddie muttered

"Okay um Patricia 1 step to your right, Amber, Alfie, and Eddie 1 forward." He told us quite hesitantly

We did as we were told none of us ending on a danger square, except from Amber, we all turned to look at the jackal tuning near her, thankfully it turned slowly passed her.

I heard Mara quietly whisper to Fabian telling him he did well, but I couldn't concentrate.

"Fabian just tell us the next move." I turned around to face him

"Okay, Alfie 1 step left, Patricia one step right and Eddie and Amber one step forward." Fabian said with a slight bit more of confidence.

This time Alfie and I were on a danger square, we all moved to where we are supposed to be and waited to see what happened net.

As the jackal began to turn I held in my breath, waiting with anticipation, finally the jackal stopped moving facing away from me and let out my breath and turned to Alfie, his was still moving and the sudden relief that I felt had vanished and was replaced by a feeling of dread.

Finally it stopped and when it did it was pointing at Alfie, the floor gave way beneath him and he fell. The deafening scream that I was planning to hear never came and I looked at where Alfie had fell to see he was hanging on.

"Trixie, help me up, please." Alfie managed to say although it was strained from making sure he didn't fall.

As I was nearest I pulled him up not using much of my strength, receiving looks as I did so, once Alfie was safely back on ground level and we made our way back to the beginning of the board did we speak.

"Trixie you re freakishly strong." Alfie said shocked

"You're welcome" I replied proudly

"Well I think that's enough for today, don't you think?" Mara asked

"Yes I agree, but before we go back to the house I think we should give Nina something to eat she must be starving, luckily I brought some bread rolls and a banana from dinner, and we just need to pick up a drink from the vending machine on the way." Amber plainly stated.

"How are we supposed to get into Sweetie's office?" Alfie asked

"Leave that to me." Eddie answered while taking a bobby pin out of Mara's hair

~Alfie's POV:

We got into school and bought a bottle of water from the vending machine for Nina, Eddie unlocked the door into Sweetie's office for us and we all entered.

"Nina can you hear us? We brought some food." Fabian asked as he pulled of the grate.

"Yes and thank you! I'm starving!" Nina shouted back

"Told you so." Amber told us

As we sent the food down we looked at each other, before I decided to break the silence

"Nina we will get you out soon, we promise."

"I know, I trust you guys with my life." Nina replied

"Okay we have to go, it's 9.30 and Victor will be on his round soon." Mara called down

With that we left to go back to the house, as we were walking I pulled Mara over to the side, to have a talk.

"Hey, Mara I was just wondering, if when you were with Rufus and Jerome if he was holding up okay?" I said politely

"He was-doing fine really, I think he was lonely, I mean I don't think it really helped us not really noticing him for most of the year, I mean when you were off with the Sibuna gang an I was off with Mick, I think he felt left out, and I mean he doesn't have the best relationship with his parents. I think being taken by Rufus he was scared I mean he is terrified of him, and he was hurt and I just want him to be back at Anubis house!" Mara blurted out quickly while stifling her tears I knew she has been concealing since she got back, I awkwardly huge her in response as she sobbed into my shoulder.

By the time we got back to the house it was 9.50 and 10 minutes before lights out, so we all quickly gathered into Nina and Amber's room for quick Sibuna meeting.

When we entered the room however we didn't get a chance to start off as there was a note lying on Nina's be. Fabian picked it up and we all crowded around him so we could read it.

**Hello Sibuna**

**Seems as you've lost your leader**

**I want the Mask of Anubis**

**You have 4 days…**

**RZ**


End file.
